


Purpled just wanna be free

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [38]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Demigod Purpled, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Purpled can kill people with a single thought, Purpled wanna be free, escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "He didn’t want to get caught, he just wanted to be free."The story of how Purpled killed his former boss.
Series: Demigods [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 34





	Purpled just wanna be free

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right before Purpled gets to Logstedshire (A New Beginning).
> 
> Warnings in the tags.

Purpled stood in his boss’ tent. It was in the middle of the night, and everyone was sleeping. The only person who could possibly stop him was asleep, and Purpled was holding a sword in his hand. It would be easy, scarily so, to just bring it down. With him gone, Purpled could leave, could kill the entire Eggpire and be free. 

He waited, he wasn’t quite sure for what, listened for every sound. All he could hear was the snores of every soldier. The man before him was breathing heavily. Purpled stood straighter, lifting the sword. This man could pull away his powers, torture him to submission, but he couldn’t pull the sword from his hand at this moment.

Purpled let out a shaky breath, holding the sword above his head, ready to strike. Right then a bell rang, first sunlight. It was too late to change his mind, if he wanted to do this he had to do it now. He saw how his boss opened his eyes, blue met purple and the sword fell. 

There wasn’t even a scream, or maybe Purpled didn’t hear it over the ringing. Everything felt so empty, so lost, so… he was free now. Free from his boss. Free from… Free from? He looked around, knights had surrounded him, how had that happened. Someone took a grip on his arm, Purpled started taking the life out of the soldiers he could see, but before he had the chance something hit him, hard.

  
  


The next thing he knew he was in another tent, chained to a wooden pole with no one around. Sadly, as well as Purpled knew how to use his powers, the people here knew it too. He couldn’t see them, so he couldn’t touch them. He was stuck here, and despite having been a soldier his whole life and therefore always having been well trained, he wasn’t this well trained. He couldn’t get out of chains that were meant to keep the strongest soldiers.

His sword, the one he had used to kill his boss, was laying on a chair in front of him, too far away to reach it. He looked around the room, surely something could save him. Surely he hadn’t done all that for nothing. Surely the murder hadn’t been in vain.

“Ah, Purpled” the unfamiliar voice seemed to come from outside of the tent, too far away for Purpled to see them. They knew his weaknesses. “You need to listen to me” suddenly someone was right behind him, and Purpled tried to turn around, but it was impossible “The moment I set you free from here, I need you to take that sword and leave” 

“You what?” Purpled asked, too shocked to keep fighting the chains “You are gonna let me go? Why?” 

“I need you somewhere” the man spoke, still not showing himself “And you can’t get there if you are dead” the chains suddenly disappeared, and Purpled scrambled to his feet, turning his head to face whoever it was, but the person was gone, the only thing left was just the words they had said. 

Purpled didn’t bother questioning it further, he didn’t have the time. He could hear the soldiers around him, he needed a sword. He picked it up, it had always been a bit too heavy, made for a grown man and not an 11 year old boy. 

He walked out of the tent, soldiers were standing around, talking and plotting. No one was guarding his tent, it should’ve been impossible for him to leave and the risk of him seeing anyone would’ve left more people dead than necessary. Purpled knew the deal. 

It was surprisingly easy to sneak past the soldiers. He managed to hide between tents, watching as people walked past him, not actively looking for an eleven year old. Until he had to make a decision, it stood between walking right out of the camp past some of the most skilled soldiers and risk having to kill them and losing all energy and getting caught, or kill everyone but losing his concious for who knew how long. 

At first it seemed like an easy decision, he could simply think about it and everyone would just be dead… but he didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to risk passing out and then laying outside for what could be weeks or months, and then risk having the King come and find him. He didn’t want to get caught, he just wanted to be free.

Just as he was about to make his move towards the skilled soldiers, taking the first step towards them, he heard distant shouting. Before he had the time to react the world around him disappeared and he appeared in a new world, where a boy in his own age promised him that he was free. That he no longer would have to fight. Purpled had never wanted to believe something more. 


End file.
